Leaving
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Teddy ia embora, e James realmente sabia o porque.


Nome: Leaving

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: SongFic

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Foco: NG (Teddy/James)

Challenge de SingFics

**Itens:** _3.A aproximação dos lábios sem resultar em beijo (sem interrupções clichês...), Geração_

Challenge Nova Geração

**Itens:** _/Femme, Teddy Lupin_

**N.A.:** _Olá. Sim, estou escrevendo NG. É uma songfic, e está em dois Challenges no Fórum Marauder's Map. Os dois mestrados pela Sam. Gatos, esses challenges. Uso as músicas In Pieces e In Between do Linkin Park, apenas alguns trechos, que não estão em ordem e que não separam uma música da outra. Trice betou._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Leaving**

_por Fla Cane_

_Be the one to leave this_

Levantou os olhos castanhos do chão da sala. Ele estava parado a sua frente já fazia algum tempo. Teddy estava de malas prontas, e essa mesma mala estava caída ao lado dele, as mãos estavam fechadas em punhos. Ele estava partindo. E James apenas o fitava. Era estranho ver Teddy partir, porque na verdade, quem sempre partia era James. Sempre voltando para Hogwarts, por quatros anos depois de Teddy já ter terminado.

_And somehow I got caught__up in between_

Fitou os olhos dele, aqueles olhos que antes estavam verdes, bem claros, e agora mudavam devagar para vermelho. E então se tornavam azuis. Teddy conseguia deixar que soubessem o que ele sentia daquele modo. E James sempre sorriu quando o via deixar os olhos e os cabelos de cores diferentes. Ele o conhecia desde que nascera. Sempre com Teddy por perto, sempre junto dele.

_And you, you will be alone_

Não esperava que nessas últimas férias que tivera junto dele e da família, algo poderia mudar. Teddy estava com vinte e um, queria ver o mundo, queria ser livre, ainda mais do que era. E quando ouvira o plano dele, tudo parecia apenas desejo. Mas então, esquecera, então deixara de lado, continuara seus dias. Ficara o mais perto de Teddy que pudera, deram risada e James sabia – agora - que tudo que acontecera fora uma despedida.

_You wrap me in your arms_

-Realmente vai?

_So I, I won't be the one_

-Já fiz as malas, James. – Teddy disse observando como os olhos de James pareciam ainda mais tristes, como se a resposta pudesse ser diferente.

_guilt's a language you can understand_

-Quando volta?

_was harder than it seemed_

Deu de ombros. Tinha que ir embora, tinha que partir. Tinha que sair daquele lugar, afastar-se de James.

_Between my pride, and my promise_

Eles sempre eram os que ficavam juntos, faziam brincadeiras com todos os outros primos e parentes juntos. E quando James teve a audácia de lhe tocar, de lhe segurar de forma diferente, de beijá-lo, de puxar seu corpo junto para o dele, e fazê-lo ver que ele o queria exatamente assim como Teddy queria James, ele soube que tinha que partir.

_The only thing that's worse__than one is none..._

Ele o queria por perto, ele queria ficar com James. Mas então, a família estava sempre entre eles. Sempre em primeiro lugar, sempre afastando-os sem que soubessem que estavam juntos. E Teddy sempre quis ficar com James. E James aprendeu que queria ficar com Teddy.

_and how the truth gets in the way_

Mas então, a dúvida, o medo, os segredos. O mais novo voltou à escola, voltou para os amigos e Teddy ficou para trás, esperou por ele. Esperou que quando voltasse, talvez, tudo pudesse ser resolvido, para ficarem juntos ou não. E quando ele voltou, Teddy viu que nunca ficariam juntos, estava escrito naqueles olhos castanhos.

_You promised me the sky_

Aproximou-se dele, segurando seu rosto em suas mãos. Era diferente para James ser aquele que deixava o outro partir. Pois para ele Teddy ficaria, Teddy ficaria para sempre. E para sempre seria algo tão fácil para eles se realmente quisessem. E aproximou mais o rosto do dele, puxando-o levemente para junto do seu.

_And chill me to the bone_

E seus lábios ficaram próximos, apenas perto, apenas se tocando devagar. E aquela situação era mais forte que um beijo, mais intensa que uma noite de sexo que eles tinham. Era a derradeira despedida. E não importasse que ficassem naquela posição, com James a fitar os olhos de Teddy, aqueles olhos verdes, dizendo que ele não se importaria de partir. Uma mentira.

_Alone with all your secrets_

Os lábios próximos demais, a respiração cortada do mais novo. Teddy via como estava ficando despedaçado ao deixar James, e como aquilo que eles achavam sentir era amor. Era ódio. Era tudo que eles poderiam sentir, e ao mesmo tempo nada. Pois mesmo com tudo que James queria dizer ao segurar Teddy, ao apenas respirar contra a boca dele, olhá-lo nos olhos e encostar brevemente um corpo no outro, diziam mais coisas do que ele poderia esperar.

_The things I want to say_

Separou-se do outro, pegando a mala do chão, olhando-o apenas mais uma vez. Não importava quantas vezes fosse embora, quantas vezes beijasse os lábios do garoto James, eles não pertenciam um ao outro, eram apenas família. Mas a família era tudo que Teddy tinha, e por fim, James era tudo que ele tinha.

_Let me apologize for__what I'm about to say_

-Volte, Teddy.

_There's truth in your lies, doubt in your faith. All I've got's what you didn't take_

Deu de ombros outra vez, sem prometer nada, sem pedir nada. James sabia que ele nunca diria nada que não pudesse fazer, e que Teddy voltaria se pudesse, se conseguisse. Não haveria motivos para mentir, não haveria motivos para não sentir-se só. Mas então, era esperar. Ele só tinha a Teddy, e ele voltaria, tinha certeza. E eles ficariam em segredo para sempre. Ele sempre fora a única família de Teddy. E Teddy sempre seria sua única família.

_Your lips say that you love, your eyes say that you hate_

_Fim_

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A.:** Aqui estão as traduções das músicas que usei, em ordem:

_Aquele que deixará isso_

_E de certa forma fui pego no caminho_

_E você, você estará sozinha_

_Você me envolveu em seus braços_

_Então eu, eu não serei aquele_

_Foi mais difícil do que parecia_

_Entre meu orgulho e minha promessa_

_A única coisa que é pior que um, é nenhum..._

_E como a verdade fica no caminho_

_Você me prometeu o céu_

_E me esfriou até os ossos_

_Sozinha com todos os seus segredos_

_As coisas que eu quero dizer_

_Há verdade em suas mentiras, dúvida em sua fé. Tudo que me restou foi o que você não quis._

_Seus lábios dizem que você me ama, seus olhos dizem que você me odeia._


End file.
